Summer Fling
by primadi
Summary: Oliver and Katie went out and broke up, all in a summer's time. Katie's moved on, but why can't Oliver? Now word's got around that Oliver's in love. Is he, and whose the lucky gal? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I own NONE of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~  
  
I stepped onto the fresh grass. The Quidditch Field was just as beautiful as I had left it. My 5th year. Another chance to win the Cup. Our team was nearly complete. We had two wonderful beaters, the Weasley Twins. Three wonderful chasers. But, we still didn't have the most important person of all; our seeker.  
  
"Taking in a breath of what you left behind?"   
  
I turned around and found Roger Davies smirking at me.  
  
Roger was a year younger than I was. He was in Ravenclaw. And Ravenclaw's new captain.  
  
"Have you found a seeker?" He questioned.  
  
"My people tried out. We just haven't found "that person" yet," I answered.  
  
Thrree girls walked up. One of them, my ex.  
  
Katie Bell was two years younger than I was. Pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she attracted me like no other. We dated secretly throughout the summer. No one figured it out, no one suspected us. But, finally, the relationship grew rocky towards the end. She claimed I was "changing" and I claimed "she wasn't mature enough,". Fact of the matter is, I was changing. And she was mature enough. In reality, I was in love with her. But love had many consequences. I had to stay out. So, we ended the relationship.  
  
"Oy Oliver!" Angelina Johnson called.  
  
"For some reason, we knew you'd be here." Alicia Spinnet said, winking.  
  
Katie stayed quiet and studied the conversation.   
  
"We're hiding from Forge and Gred," Angelina said smiling.  
  
"Hey Katie. Haven't seen you all summer," Roger said, noticing her.  
  
Katie was not hard to notice. She had dramatically changed during the summer. Even when we were dating, I'd noticed. She had gotten a tan, her body was fully developed, and he pale hair was bright and shiny. Her eyes had an inner glow that had never been there before.  
  
"Hi Roger. How was your summer?" she asked cooly.  
  
Even her voice had changed. It was now more sweet than plain, and flirtier than ever. I knew my blue eyes were flaring.  
  
"Well, I think the Feast is about to start," I tell them, watching the new First years walk into the castle.  
  
"Shall we go?" Roger asked, lending out an arm to Katie, which she gladly accepted.  
******************************************************  
Roger left us when we sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
I found my friends and my teammates soon found theirs.  
  
"Where you all been?" Fred asked, slapping Angelina hard on the back.  
  
"Girl talk," she said shortly and took her seat.  
  
I noticed a lot of the guys were taking a double glance at Katie as they walked by, before they stopped over and said hello.  
  
"Wow, Katie's gotten hot..." Jack Smith said as he sat down next to me.  
  
"She's all right," I told him. I saw his eyes widen with curiosity.  
  
"It's sorta hard to picture her as hot...when we work together," I tried to explain.  
  
"Uh huh..." Jack said, giving me a suspicious look.  
  
The Sorting went by soon enough, as well as Dumbledore's speeches, and we finally headed up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hey, before I forget, here is the practice list," I say, handing out sheets of paper to Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and finally Katie. She barely meets my eyes.  
  
"5 AM IN THE MORNING?!" Alicia's voice boomed.  
  
"Hey, we want to win the cup, don't we?" I ask, turning to go up the stairs before I can hear their responses  
*******************************************************  
"Where is everyone?" I mutter to myself.  
  
I glanced at my watch again. It was already 5:03 and I was the only one on the Quidditch field.   
  
"Lazy idiots..." I mutter.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar figure emerges.  
  
"Morning, Oliver!" She calls.  
  
"Morning Katie," I call back.  
  
She's carrying some food with her.  
  
"Here, have some toast while we wait for the others," she offers me.  
  
"Thanks," I tell her, biting into the toast.  
  
"You know, I did a lot of thinking during the summer...after we. You know, broke up," she said.  
  
"As did I..."   
  
"And I've come to the conclusion that..." her voice is droned out by the yells and complaints of the rest of the team.  
  
"5 AM IN THE MORNING OLIVER!" Fred yells, his mouth stuffed with toast.  
  
I quickly glance at Katie, longing to give her a hug, kiss, any type of movement that resulted in her arms. But I stay still.  
  
"Come on guys....it's been three months. We need practice!" I announce.  
**************************************************  
Katie retrieves the Quaffles and hands it to me. Earliest to arrive and last to leave.   
  
"See ya later, Oliver," she says smiling.  
  
I grab her hand.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.  
  
"Talk about?" She asked curiously. She didn't let go of my hand.  
  
"Yea, this morning. You said you'd come to the conclusion that..." I started.  
  
"Oh that. I was just...babbling. Nevermind that. I have to go, see you around," she said quickly, before letting go of my hand and running to the locker rooms.  
***************************************************  
"Hey Oliver," Samantha McGill called.  
  
I waved and flashed her a smile. I walked into the Great Hall and stopped by to talk to the Gryffindor Team.  
  
"I have found a Seeker. Well, actually, McGonagall found him," I said happily.  
  
"Who?" Fred demanded to know.  
  
"Harry Potter," I told them.  
  
"The Harry Potter?" Katie cried, making me feel a bit jealous inside.  
  
"Yes, the Harry Potter," I answered.  
  
"Wow, is he good?" Alicia Spinnet asked curiously.  
  
"Must be. His father was seeker too..." Angelina Johnson told us.  
  
"Must run in his blood them," Alicia said.  
  
"Hello ladies," I turned around and saw Cedric Diggory, a 4th year, smiling. "Katie..." he said nodding.  
  
Katie got out of her seat and followed him outside.  
  
A flash of jealously bubbled inside of me.  
  
"Lucky," I heard Angelina mutter.  
  
"Didn't you hear? He's going to ask her to go steady..." Alicia whispered.  
  
"Diggory? No way...he's a 4th year," Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, but I'm a 5th year," I said aloud.  
  
The team turned their heads to stare at me.  
  
"What was that Oliver?" Alicia asked.  
  
"What? Oh nothing, I was...nothing. I have to run. Practice tonight at 7!" I called.   
  
Why or why had I said that?  
*********************************************  
"Oliver! Hi! Am I late?" A rushed Katie quickly says. Her face is flushed and she's sweating hard.  
  
"Take a look," I tell her. We're the only ones of the Quidditch field. "I'd say you're early," I comment.  
  
"Whew," she breathes in relief. "I thought I was late..." she laughs.  
  
"Where were you?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, in the Astronomy Tower," she says, her eyes sparking.  
  
"Oh," I answer bluntly. I knew she'd been with Diggory.  
  
"With Diggory?" I prompt.  
  
She nods before giving me a sad look.  
  
"So, how are you and...Samantha?" she asks.  
  
"We're alright. We're not actually dating though..." I catch the look of relief on her face.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were. Do you like her?" she asks.  
  
"She's not really my type," I answer.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess you know your type more than I do," she says, sort of stiffly.  
  
What was that supposed to mean?  
********************************************** 


	2. Temptation

"OY! Oliver!" Angelina yelled as she and Fred stepped onto the grass.  
  
Fred looked around the field, which now contained 4 players.  
  
"We're not late, are we?" he joked.  
  
"Not funny...you don't know where your brother or Alicia is, do you?" I ask.  
  
"Or Harry?" Katie asks.  
  
"I think I saw Harry...with my brother Ron," Fred answered.  
  
"Ok, where is your brother?" I keep asking.  
  
"I don't know. So, Katie, what's this I hear about you and Diggory?"  
  
Katie blushed a crisom red.  
  
"Tell me it's not true." Fred says, mockingly. When Katie didn't answer, Fred gasped.  
  
"KATHERINE PATRICIA BELL! I thought you knew better!! Not only is he older than you are..."   
  
"By one lousy year, Fred!" Angelina interrupts.  
  
"He's also on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team! For all you know, he could be using you to get some of our secrets!" Fred cries, throwing his hands up.  
  
"FRED!" Katie and Angelina cry out indignantly.  
  
"Well, aren't you a bit mad, Oliver?" Fred asked, turning to look at me.  
  
Me, I'm tapping my feet, watching my look, and lifting my head every now and then, hoping to spot Alicia, George, and Harry on their way.  
  
"Katie can date whoever she likes," I say nonchalantly.  
  
"Knowing you, Oliver, I thought you'd be more upset..." Fred said.  
  
"Knowing me?"   
  
"Hey! Sorry we're late! We went looking for Harry...seems to have gotten a bit lost," George said, dragging Harry with him and Alicia following.  
  
"This year's going to be great!" Alicia said.  
  
"Okay, let's begin..." I announce.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey," katie says, as she catches up with me on my way to the lockers.  
  
"Hey yourself,"  
  
"You're not upset about...me dating Diggory, are you?" she asks, her bright blue eyes looking into mine.  
  
"Like I said, you can date whoever you like,"  
  
"So you're not just putting on an act," Katie asks.  
  
"Do you want me to put on an act? Do you want to see me suffer?" I ask, stopping to actually look at her.  
  
"No, Oliver, thats not what I meant.." she frowns.  
  
"Ok Katie, I feel pain whenever I hear you mention his name! My stomach hurts when I see you together! My whole body aches, when I can't touch you, kiss you, hug you..."  
  
I want to go on, but Katie shuts me up with a kiss. I try to pull back, but, it's so satisfying, that, I deepen it. Finally, she pulls back and we're both gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says, her blues eyes covered with tears, as she runs to the girl's locker room.  
  
I watch her run off, wiping the tears from her face. I can still feel her lips touching mine, the scent of her hair.  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
~*~  
  
Walking into the Great Hall with Bill Ozwell, I looked for Katie. I found Angelina, Fred and Greorge, but no Katie.  
  
"Hey, Oliver, who are you looking for?" Bill asked me as we sat down.  
  
"No one..."  
  
"Looking for Sammie, are you? Lucky man..." he murmured.  
  
"Hey, if you want Sammie, you go ahead! There's nothing between us, in fact, I encourage you..."  
  
"Ok, man, I gotta know. Who is she?"  
  
"She...has no concern to you," I told him bluntly.  
  
"Come on, Oliver. All right, I'll make you a deal. Me and Sammie will hook up, and you tell me who you fancy?"  
  
I've known Bill since 1st year, and I've known him long enough to understand that he is awfully shy. There was no possible chance he'd ask out Sammie.  
  
"All right." I said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Wish me luck!" he said, getting up from the table.  
  
"What, what are you doing, Billy?"  
  
"I'm going to ask out Sammie. Did you forget our deal already?"  
  
Before I could answer, he made his way to Sammie McGill. I can't lip- read, but the expression on Sammie's face told me I didn't have a choice. Other than to lie.  
  
Billy came back to me with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Okay, man, spit it out. Who is she?"  
  
But, lying to your best friend isn't always that easy.  
  
"Katie Bell," I told him miserably.  
  
"Katie...Katie...KATHERINE BELL? As in, Gryffindor chaser, the girl-who-had-a-make-over-and-looks-totally-hot, that Katie Bell?" he asked in complete shock.  
  
"We dated over the summer. Broke up...and now,"  
  
"Wait, wait. You guys went out over the summer, and didn't tell me?"  
  
"Well...no," I said.  
  
"Why'd you break up?"  
  
"You want the truth or the she-had-started-to-change, answer?" I asked him, still sounding miserable.  
  
"Truth...in all honesty."  
  
"You know when you get this, I don't know, this, tingly and warm feeling...just thinking about her? When you feel like, you just could'nt live without her?"  
  
"Uh...not really," Billy told me.  
  
"She was so different than...than the other girls I've dated. I wanted to be with her every second. And, when I wasn't with her, I felt...tired. Sad, I don't know."  
  
Bill hooted, which caused some stares our way.  
  
"Oliver, my friend, you're in love!" he said loudly.  
  
"What is this, I hear?" Jack Daniels asked.  
  
"Everyone hear that? Oliver Wood's in love!" Bill's voice boomed down the Gryffindor table.  
  
I threw my head down in embarrassment.  
  
"Whose the lucky girl, Oliver?" Sally asked me.  
  
"Oliver! Who is she? Do we know her?" Angelina asked.  
  
Katie still hadn't showed up. I was glad; I don't know if I could handle the embarrassment if had been here.  
  
"Come on, Ollie boy! Who is she?" Fred shouted.  
  
"Bill, couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut?!" I ask, before removing myself from the table and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE R+R! 


End file.
